Secrets Nobody Knew
by anubisd101
Summary: Emma and her friends win a trip to London. But with the school they'll miss, they need a new enrollment. Lilly pulls a few strings, and gets them in the top boarding school around! Things will happen that NOBODY expected. But, hey! That's life at Anubis! Flying objects, turning walls, evil head masters, magical books, and 1000 year old mysteries are a Wednesday night there.
1. Contest

**HEY! FIRST CROSSOVER, SO BE NICE PLEASE! HOUSE OF ANUBIS, AND EVERY WITCH WAY COLIDE! OK, SO, LET ME GO OVER A FEW THINGS:**

**ALL GENRES: ROMANCE/DRAMA/MYSTERY/ADVENTURE/FRIENDSHIP/FAMILY**

**THERE IS AN EMAIL IN THIS STORY THAT IS FAKE! DO NOT GO TO IT! IT IS FAKE! PLUS, IT IS SEPARATED TO COME OUT.**

**EMMA IS STILL THE WITCH'S CHOSEN ONE (ONLY ANDI KNOWS, SO, YES, THE FINAL DID HAPPEN).**

**NINA IS STILL THE EGYPTIAN CHOSEN ONE.**

**ALL OF THE CHARACTER FROM HOUSE OF ANUBIS ARE IN HERE. YES, THAT MEANS FROM ALL 3 SEASONS (TOUCHSTONE OF RA DIDN'T HAPPEN).**

**EDDIE IS STILL THE OSIRIAN.**

**I AM WEIRD.**

**MY MIND IS CRAZY.**

**COUPLES ARE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

I was sitting in my room reading a Homes and Gardens magazine, while Andi was watching YouTube videos; I was on the last article. When I finished, I put the magazine down on my side table. I looked at my magazine pile and realized that I had no more magazines to read. I looked over at Andi who was staring at her laptop screen with a blank face.

"Hey Andi, can watch with you?" I asked her. Hey, how bad could it be?

"Sure." she said. She came over and sat beside me on my bed. "Whuch ya wanna watch?" She asked.

"How about something about flowers?" I said with a smile. Andi gave me the 'Are you kidding me?' look. "What? Tell you what, we'll trade off picking videos."

"Fine." she gave in. She typed in 'flowers' on her laptop. The top video was a girl in a greenhouse. I guess it was kind of a tour of her greenhouse...? Maybe. I don't know. But I pointed to it, and Andi click on it with a sigh. An add came on. It was not skipable. Even I didn't like adds! "Great! Another add!" And there goes Andi with her signature sarcasm. The add was only 30 seconds, so it wasn't so bad. Beaches, and hotels, and resorts of all kind appeared on the screen, and I heard a narrator. It was a vacation spot commercial. But I heard the narrator say something at the end that really interested me.

"Here's your chance, ladies and gentle men! Send in a video to our email, doing one thing that is incredibly unique about you, and we will pick one of you to win a private jet ride to anywhere in the world! And stay there as long as you like!" The guy said. I looked down at the email; [vacationspots gmail . com]. I shut Andi's laptop, and walked over to my desk.

"Wait, Em, what are you doing?" Andi asked. I opened the bottom drawer of my desk, and took out the video camera I got for Christmas when I was 13.

"I want to enter that contest." I said turning to Andi.

"Contest? You mean the one that guy was talking about on that stupid add?" She asked. I nodded. "Em, I know you've got faith in a lot of things, but I don't think that entering a contest is such a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" I asked. I would think that she would be more excited about this.

"Because, there's noway you're gonna win. Thousands of people are gonna be entering that thing." She said. She did have a point, a lot more people then just me would be entering. But then, I realized something.

"What if it's not just me who makes a video?" I asked.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Think about it. The guy said the person who won would win a privet get ride, he didn't say there was a limit of people! So, how about all of our friends make a video too, and if one of us wins, that person takes us all on the plane?!" I said excitedly. I knew she was going to be agreeing with this.

"Well, I guess that could work. But who's gonna make a video?" She asked.

"Well, let's see, you, me, Daniel, Tony, Diego, and Mac. That's a good group. What do you say?" I said. She gave me a smirk.

"Alright, fine. I'm in."

"Yay!" I said. "Ok, what should I do for my video?" I asked her.

"Whoa, slow your roll there, cowgirl. I think we need to call these people and tell them first." Andi said walking up to me, and waving her arms in a 'calm down' motion.

"Oh, right. That's probably the best idea." I said. I grabed me phone off my bed. "I'll call Daniel, and Tony." I said.

"And I'll call Diego, and Mac." She said taking out her phone.

* * *

Daniel's POV

I was watching TV while eating some popcorn with my siblings. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was thinking about Emma. Yes, me and Emma are an official couple. It makes me so happy to call her my girlfriend. As my head is up in space, my phone rings. I go to my room to answer it. It's Emma. I press talk.

(_Italics_=Emma; **Bold**=Daniel)

**Emma?**

_Hey Daniel._

**Hey, something wrong?**

_No, I just needed to ask you something._

**Ok, what is it?**

_Well, me and Andi were watching videos, and an add came up about vacation spots, and they're having a contest, and the prize is a privet jet ride to anywhere in the world. And all you have to do is send in a video of you doing something you love to do. So, I came up with this plan to have all of our friends submit a video too, and if one of us wins, then that person would take us on the plane. Because there's no limit of people. So I was wondering if you wanted to submit a video?_

**Um, sure Em. But, I don't really know what to do.**

_Just, think of something you love to do. Like...sports, for instance. Film yourself playing your favorite sport. Just think of something you love to do. You'll find it._

**If you say so. So, who else are you asking to make a video?**

_Well, I'm about to call Tony. And Andi's gonna call Diego, and Mac. That's basically it._

**Ok. Oh, wait! I just remembered I don't own a camera.**

_That's ok, you can barrow mine, I don't mind._

**Alright thanks Ems. It would be so cool if we win! Where would you go?**

_Hm, I don't know. But I'll think about it. Until then, you think about what you're gonna film yourself doing._

**K, bye.**

_Bye._

I hung up. This should be fun. Maybe I will film me doing a sport. I do love sports.

* * *

Tony's POV

I was on the the Iridium High home page when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID; Emma. I calmed myself down. Yes, I have a huge crush on Emma, and I know she's dating Daniel, but someday she'll be mine. I pressed talk.

(_Italics_=Emma; **Bold**=Tony)

**Hey, Emma.**

_Hey Tony. Can I ask you something?_

**Yeah, anything.**

_Well, me and Andi were watching videos, and an add came up about vacation spots, and they're having a contest, and the prize is a privet jet ride to anywhere in the world. And all you have to do is send in a video of you doing something you love to do. So, I came up with this plan to have all of our friends submit a video too, and if one of us wins, then that person would take us on the plane. Because there's no limit of people. So I was wondering if you wanted to submit a video?_

**Yeah, sure. I would love to.**

_Great! Thanks Tony!_

**No problem. This sounds like fun. I'm gonna get started right now. Bye Ems.**

_Bye Tony._

I hung up. I grabbed my camera from off my shelf, and started to brainstorm ideas of what to film.

* * *

Diego's POV

I was on my bed, trying to understand what the heck math was for! Why do we need it?! What use is it?! Why does it exists?! Please God, answer my prayers, and get me to look always from this book! Just as I closed my eyes to pray to God, my phone rang. Wow, I didn't think God was actually gonna do that for me. I looked to see it was Andi. I breathed into my hand and smelt my breath. After I realized how stupid that was, I answered.

(_Italics_=Andi; **Bold**=Diego)

**Hey Andi.**

_Hey. Listen, Emma wants to enter this contest that the prize is a jet to anywhere in the world. And you just gotta send in a video of you doing something cool, like something you love to do. And she had this pretty cool idea that we would ask our friends to make a video, and if one of us won, then we would all go together. So, wanna make a video?_

**Sure. Just, I don't know what to do. What are you gonna do?**

_Well, I'm torn between fixing a car, or playing a video game. But I'll figure it out later. It's time for you to be thinking about what you're gonna make for a video. See ya!_

**Bye Andi.**

I hung up. Ok, seriously God tell me what it is! Why do I have this weird feeling in my stomach when I talk to, or see Andi?! It's been happening for the past couple weeks! Whatever, it'll stop eventually. I started to think about what would be a good video.

* * *

Mac's POV

I was watching Anime while eating cheese puffs on my bed. Gotta love Anime! I can't believe that Gigi took my idea for the dance, and that everyone showed up in Anime! Even Maddie! It was weird. But totally awesome at the same time! My phone rang. I put the TV on mute, and answered it.

(_Italics_=Andi; **Bold**=Mac)

**Hello?**

_Hey, Mac, we need to talk._

**Hey Andi, what's up?**

_Listen, Emma wants to enter this contest that the prize is a jet to anywhere in the world. And you just gotta send in a video of you doing something cool, like something you love to do. And she had this pretty cool idea that we would ask our friends to make a video, and if one of us won, then we would all go together. So, wanna make a video?_

**Yeah, sounds like fun! Hey! I've already got my idea! I'm gonna cook! Yeah, I'll bake all kinds of things!**

_Yeah, I'm not gonna wanna be around when that happens. Anyway, gotta go. Bye Mac._

**See ya Andi.**

I hung up, and walked to the kitchen. Let's see, what have we got in the frige?

* * *

Emma's POV

I got the butterflies in my stomach talking to Daniel. Yes, me and him are an official couple! I love it! I can never stop think about him. It's almost like a drug!

"Yo! Earth to Emma! We got everybody covered, didn't we?" Andi said, getting my head out of space.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I think so. Daniel, and Tony are in." I said.

"And Diego, and Mac are in. And Mac is cooking. So don't go near his house for the next 24 hours." Andi said.

"Why, is he a bad cook?" I asked. He can't be that bad, can he?

"Ok, so imagine The Terrible Three; and now, there's a fourth one." Andi said. I shivered at the thought of Daniel having 4 siblings! God knows what would happen!

"Ok, I got the image, and I am scarred for life. So, thank you. But I'm going to get started on my video." I said to Andi. I set my camera up on my desk, and got out a new scrapbook.

"What are you filming?" Andi asked.

"I'm going to make a scrapbook of vacation spots." I replied. She smirked.

"Nice idea, that one might even win!" Andi said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks! What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think I might do 2 things. But, anyway, see ya Ems, gotta be home early for dinner." Andi said grabbing her bag, and laptop.

"Bye!" I yelled to her as she left.

"See ya!" She yelled back, and left. I fixed my hair, and pressed record.

* * *

Andi's POV

I walked home alone. It wasn't that late, it was only, like, 7:30. so it wasn't that dark out, but a little bit. Sometimes I liked being alone. It gave me time to think. I wanted to think about zombies, and robots, but...my mind would only focus on one thing. I tried to make it go away; I have been for like the past 6 months! But my body makes me face it, and I hate it! Why won't it just stop?! I'm all for to make it stop! Why can't it! This happens every single time I think! It's just the first thing that come to me automatically. I wish it would go away!

I don't want to think about this, or anything like it! It's just not me! It's not what I like to think about! This happens every time; it ends up not leaving my mind, I have to face it, and I have to think about it, and why it's there. It always wins. Fine! You win, brain! You win again! So, let's talk, brain. What do you have to say? Cause I know for a fact that I do not like Diego! I know it! Well, maybe I do. NO! NO! NO! I have got to stop letting my brain take over my thoughts! I do not like him. I do not like him. I do not like him. I like him. STOP IT! Why me, God? Why me?!

* * *

**COUPLES:**

**House of Anubis-**

**•Fabina (Fabian&Nina)**

**•Peddie (Patrica&Eddie)**

**•Amfie (Amber&Alfie)**

**•Jara (Jerome&Mara)**

**•Moy (Mick&Joy)**

**Every Witch Way-**

**Demma (Daniel&Emma)**

**Dieni (Diego&Andi) (eventually) (sorry if the ship name's wrong!)**

**Giac (Gigi&Mac) (possible/unlikely) (eventually) (sorry if the ship name's wrong!)**


	2. Videos

**OK, I WANT TO UPDATE EVERY DAY, BUT I KNOW EVENTUALLY THAT FEELING WILL STOP...SO...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

I started the camera.

"Hello. My name is Emma Alonso, and I am entering your privet jet contest." I spoke to it. I really should have rehearsed this!

"I have a scrapbook here, and I'm going to be scrap booking vacation spots." I said.

I turned on Google on my laptop that was beside me. Faced it towards the camera enough so me and it could see what I was doing. I Googled 'Vacation Spots' in the search bar, and their website was the first link. I clicked on it.

"Now, I am going to use images from your website in this scrapbook." I said to the camera.

I looked up every kind of vacation spot there was. From beaches, to hotels, to ski resorts, to country sides, to other countries, etc. I printed the photos out, glued them into the scrapbook, and decorated it. I took my time, this had to be perfect.

When I was finished, I looked at my work. I thought it was my best work ever. I'm keeping this whether I win or not.

"I'm finished!" I said to the camera. I showed it the book, and pointed out all of the photos, where they were, what type of vacation spot they were; so basically a scrapbook tour.

"Thank you for watching, I had a blast! Bye!" I said to the camera. I turned it off. Now, just gotta send it to the website.

* * *

Andi's POV

I turned on my dad's camera, and fixed the angle. It was right above my laptop because I'm playing a video game for my submission. I turned it on.

"Wass up Vacation Spots? My name's Andi Cruz, and for my video submission, I'm playing Zombie Overlord!" I yelled at the camera. I started playing. After 18 wins, I decided that that would be enough to impress them. "Ok, hope you enjoyed seeing me beat up a bunch of zombies. See ya!" I said, and turned off the camera. I texted Emma about what the email address was. She sent a 6 way text between me, her, Daniel, Tony, Diego, and Mac; telling us the email. I sent the video, and played more Zombie Overlord.

* * *

Daniel's POV

My dad was filming me with my phone. Good thing he knows how to use it.

"Alright dad, press record." I said to him. I could faintly hear the little click. "Hey, what's up vacation spots? My name is Daniel Miller, and I love to play sports." I said looking at the camera. My dad filmed me playing soccer, baseball, track, and swimming.

I was dried off from swimming, and had on my regular cloths.

"Alright, that was my video submission. Hope you consider me. Bye!" I said giving a wave and running off screen. My dad gave me my phone and we drove home. While in the car, I sent the video to the email Emma texted me.

* * *

Diego's POV

I brought my phone with me to work. I was gonna film me doing my job. I turned on the camera.

"Hey, what's up vacation spots? My name is Diego Rueda and I love my job." I said to my phone. I got a couple weird looks from some customers.

I filmed my self cooking the food, taking orders, cleaning tables, talking to customers, etc. When I finished, I basically told them where I work, what my job is, the name of the restaurant, and a "Thank you for watching!". I sent the video to the email, and got back to work.

* * *

Tony's POV

I set my camera up in front of all the supplies. I was doing magic tricks. After putting on my hat, and cape, I turned on the camera.

"Hello Vacation Spots. My name is Tony Myers, and. I am about to blow your minds!" I said. I started playing music. I called my mom in to do a card trick on her. After going through 39 cards, I finally got it. I did a lot more magic tricks (with some help from my mom), and ended the video after a quick goodbye. I sent the video to the people at vacation spots, and continued to practice my magic.

* * *

Mac's POV

I turned on my phone's camera in my kitchen. I had on my chef hat.

"Hello there! My name is Mac Davis, and I love food! So I'm gonna cook!" I said to my phone. First, I baked cookies; which burnt. Then, I baked brownies; they caught on fire. Don't worry, it's out, and nobody got hurt! Finally, I baked a cake; it exploded. I put in to much cooking oil. I ended the video.

"I think I'm gonna start a cooking show!" I said to myself when the camera was off. I sent the video to the people, and cleaned up the kitchen. My mom made me take a shower due to the fact I was covered in food.

* * *

**OK, SO THAT WAS WHAT THEY DID FOR THE VIDEOS. PS: LETS JUST PRETEND THAT EVERYBODY IS 16. BECAUSE TECHNICALLY, THE HOA KIDS ARE 18, AND THE EWW KIDS ARE 14. SO LETS JUST MEET IN THE MIDDLE! BUE GUYS! :)**


	3. Winner!

**HEY GUYS! I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY, SO...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

My dad drove me and Andi to school; we were both tired because my dad has to be there early, him being a teacher and all. But you get used to it. We got to the school, and nobody was there; usual morning. Nobody gets here until another hour. Me and Andi walked to our lockers.

"So, you played Zombie Overlord for your video?" I asked her.

"Yeah. And I beat it 47 times!" She said getting extremely excited.

"47?! Long video!" I said. She literally played it that many times?!

"No! I only video taped me winning 18 times. But I played more after." She said. Oh. I get it now. "So, how'd your scrapbook come out?"

"I'm glad you asked!" I said getting a huge smile. I pulled the scrapbook out of my bag. And handed it to Andi. She flipped through the pages, and looked impressed.

"Nice. You know, you might even win!" She said, handing me back the book. I put it in my locker.

"Well, I tried my best." I said. I grabbed the rest of my things and closed my locker. "I think I'm ready to tell Lilly. About the whole not losing all my powers thing." I said. I was nerves of what Lilly would say, that's why I haven't told her yet.

"Are you sure? You think you can handle what might be coming?" Andi said. I think I am. Right?

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. Andi slammed her locker shut, and we walked to Lilly's office. I knocked on the door lightly. I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me. Andi made a 'Ha' sound, and banged on the door. We heard Lilly yell "Come in". We walked in, and Lilly looked worried. Maybe she thought something was wrong?

"Girls, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" She asked, standing up.

"Actually, Lilly, I have something to tell you." I said to her. I had the Hexoren in my bag. I didn't have to keep it close to my chest anymore because it listens. It's almost like an actual human. More like a pet. But that's not the point right now.

"What's going on?" Lilly said. I had to say this in the most calm way I can. Easier said then done.

"Well, ya see...um...I didn't lose all of my powers on the Eclipse. So, technically, because the principle is gone, I'm still the Chosen One." I said. I surprised myself at how calm I stayed. But in reality, I think I was focusing to much on being calm, and forgot about awkward.

"Wait, so, you still have your powers? All of them?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. I'm sure Andi could tell, and started to explain for me.

"Ok, so it's kind of like this: remember at the beginning when Emma just found out she was a witch, and couldn't control her powers, and everything she rhymed came out as something different then she ment? Well, were kind of back to that stage now. So, it's kind of like...starting over!" Andi said, concluding. She was right. That is what basically is happening.

"Oh wow." Lilly said. I'm sure she's going to start freaking out any second now. "Ok, so, to clarify, you're still a witch? And you still have some powers, like when you first discovered you were a witch? And you're still the Chosen One?"

"Yep" me and Andi both said at the same time.

"Do you have the Hexoren?" She asked. I opened my bag, and right on cue, Hexi came out.

"Hexi, I'm sure your familiar with Lilly." I said to Hexi. Andi, and Lilly can think I'm crazy for talking to a book, but like I said, the Hexoren is like a human; it has feelings, and a mind of it's own. The book gave Lilly a little wave with it's cover. Lilly awkwardly waved back.

"Ok, so–" Lilly started, but was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Sorry" I said. I grabbed my phone out of my backpack. I thought it was Daniel, but I didn't recognize the number. "Weird. I don't know this number." I said, and I answered it.

* * *

Andi's POV

Emma's phone went off when Lilly was talking. She didn't know who it was, as she said. She answered.

"Hello?" Emma said. I think she might regret this. Answering to a stranger is not a good idea.

"Yes. Who is this?" I don't know who's on the other line, but I know something's gonna happen.

"Oh my god! Really?!" She said. She got all excited, and a huge grin appeared on her face. But then again, when isn't Emma smiling?

"Really?! I did?!" She said. I pretty sure I saw tears in her eyes. I hope they are happy tears; she was smiling, after all.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Ok, what is happening? Why is she so excited? Who is she talking to?

"Of course! Um, maybe around...3 to 4? Is that good?" She asked. I honestly couldn't be more confused right now.

"Ok, see you then! And thank you again, so much!" She said, and hung up. She turned towards me. "I won!" Won? Won wha–wait...the contest!

"YOU WON THE CONTEST?!" I yelled. My eyes went wide, and I think that this was the first time I was actually about to scream like a fangirl.

"Yeah! I'm going to meet with the people after school!" She said. I ran up to her, and we jumped up and down, screaming like fangirls; like I said we would. I mentally slapped myself for that, but I was still SO excited!

"Wait, what's happening?" Lilly asked. Wow, I forgot she was here.

"Emma just won a privet jet ride to anywhere in the world!" I yelled.

"Really?! Oh my gosh, that's great!" Lilly said, and hugged Emma.

"I have to tell everybody!" Emma said. She grabbed her phone; I guess when she said everybody, she meant Daniel, Tony, Diego, and Mac. "Oh, and Lilly, you have to come." Emma said.

"Wait, what?" Lilly said.

"Well, the rules are that if you're under the age of 18, you have to have a legal adult come with you, and were only 16." Emma said. Makes sense.

"Ok, somebody fill me in." Lilly said.

"Ok, so, Emma wanted to enter this contest and all you had to do was make a video of you doing something you love to do, send it in, and they pick somebody to win. Emma came up with this idea that her, me, Daniel, Tony, Diego, and Mac would all send in videos, and if one of us won we would all go together. And now, I guess because we are all under aged, we need an adult with us, and Emma has picked you." I said to Lilly.

"Aww. Thank you Emma. I'm flattered." Lilly said.

"No problem, Lilly." Emma said. "Done! I just texted everyone about the contest!" She put her phone back in her bag.

* * *

Daniel's POV

I was brushing my teeth. We had to leave in a few minuets. I grabbed my bag, and headed for outside where my dad was waiting in the car.

"Sorry, forgot to brush my teeth." I said when I got in. He gave me a nod, and we drove off.

I got a text from Emma when we were about half way to the school. It was in the same 6 way text conversation that she made yesterday. Emma won. She won?! She won! Oh my god, Emma won the contest! I tried not to yell, I didn't want to tell my dad just yet. I tried to looked as casual as I could. Emma also said that she would be giving more details when all of us were at the school. I couldn't wait to hear where she was taking us.

When we got to Iridium, I said goodbye to my dad, and quickly walked to the front door. I didn't see Emma at her locker, so I went to Nurse Lilly's Office. It's the only other place I ever see her at. I was right. I walked in to see Nurse Lilly, Andi, and Emma.

"Daniel!" Emma said/yelled. She ran up and hugged me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and said "Hey" as well.

"Did you get my text?" She asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe you won!" I said. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Hello?! Can we _try_ to keep the PDA to a minimum, please?" Of course it was Andi that said that.

"Emma, you have a choice to make." Nurse Lilly said. Choice?

"I do?" Emma said. She was as confused as me.

"Yeah! Where are we going?!" Andi yelled. She seems pretty excited about this. But, hey! Who wouldn't be?! We're going to anywhere in the world for free!

"Oh...I haven't thought about that yet." Emma said, losing the smile on her face. I felt bad. It made me sad to not see her smiling.

"Ok, well, think back. Ya know. To when you were little. What was the one place you had always wanted to go?" Andi said, moving her hands in her signature style.

"Hm...I don't know. I never really thought about stuff like that. But...for the past couple years...I've been wanting to go to England." Emma said, the smile gaining back on her face.

"AWESOME! WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!" Andi yelled louder then a bullhorn. I pulled Emma close to my side, and kissed her forehead. I looked over at Nurse Lilly who looked like she was getting an idea.

"Hey kids, how would you like to stay in England for the rest of the semester?" Nurse Lilly said. We all gave her a questioning look.

"Lilly, I realize that we can stay there as long as we want, but I think a whole school year is a little to long." Emma said. I agree with her. We would stay back if we skipped a _whole_ school year!

"No, I mean go to a different school there!" Lilly said. Wait, what?

"Go to school in England? How would that work out?" Andi said.

"Well, my ex-husband is the principle at England's top Boarding School. I'm sure he could make room for you guys, just for the rest of the semester!" Lilly said.

"Wait, you've been married?!" Emma asked.

"Yes, and it's a long story. I married a man named Eric Sweet. After 3 years of marriage, we had a baby boy, and named him Edison; even though he prefers Eddie. But, anyway, when Eddie turned 10, me and Eric got a divorce for reasons I shall not say. After that, Eddie became a troublemaker, and now has a record for being kicked out of 5 schools. So, to straighten him out, I sent him to Eric's school; and let me just say, Eddie has never been the same sense. But in a good way! So, what do ya kids think? Wanna go to a boarding school?" Lilly said, finishing her story. I thought it was a pretty fun idea, but, what would my parents think?

"Well, before we answer, we have to talk to the whole group. So, we'll have an answer by the end of the day." Emma said. The bell rang, signaling that homeroom would start in 10 minuets. "Bye Lilly." Emma said, and me, her, and Andi left the nurse's office; with me and Emma holding hands.

"Come on, we better find Tony, Diego, and Mac and see what they think about this whole boarding school thing." Andi said. We started walking to where their lockers were. On our way there, Emma started a conversation with us.

"So, what do you guys think about the whole boarding school thing?"

"I think it's pretty cool. Top boarding school in England, and we get a chance to be in it, I think that's amazing!" I said. Emma gave me a smile and a nod. I smiled back at her. We both turned towards Andi.

"I think it's awesome! It's a chance to get away from my parents, and have a lot of fun. I think it's a pretty cool idea." Andi said. I hadn't expected that from her. Guess she doesn't realize that there's learning involved in boarding school too.

We reached The Sharks locker area to see Tony, Diego, and Mac all talking; probably about the contest. I wonder if they got Emma's text.

* * *

**I ENDED IT THERE BECAUSE IT'S 12:16 AM, AND MY MOM IS TELLING ME TO GO TO BED. PLUS I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW WITH MORE! BYE GUYS! :)**


	4. Everything's Going To Be Fine

**HEY GUYS! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Tony's POV

Me, Diego, and Mac were standing by our lockers talking about the fact that Emma won the contest!

"So, where do you guys think we're going?" Mac asked. Good question. I wonder where Emma is gonna take us. Should be some place fun, she is a really fun girl.

"I don't know, but I hope it's some place cool." Diego said, putting his math book in his locker. I was about to say something when Emma, Andi, and Daniel came up to us. Emma and Daniel were holding hands. I tried not to notice.

"Hey guys!" Emma said in her usual happy personality.

"Emmaaaaaaa!" Mac yelled, running over, and giving her a hug picking her up. Awkward. At least that's what Emma's expression looked like. "Where are we going Where are we going Where are we going?!" He said sounding and acting like a little kid.. Emma's expression turned into a smile, and a laugh.

"Well, Mac, I'll tell everybody once you calm down." Emma said in her serious tone, but still smiling. See, this is what I love about her; she's never in a bad mood, she's always happy! Mac calmed down a bit, and walked back between me and Diego; who I might add, has been acting strange lately. And not just because of the Eclipse, but just around people and his friends. Weird, but not the point right now.

"So, Emma, where are we going?" I asked. I honestly was just as excited as Mac; I'm just better at staying calm.

"Well–" Emma started, but Andi cut her off.

"Wait! This need a drum roll!" She said. Andi taped on the lockers like a drum. Emma took a deep breath, and blurted it out with a smile.

"We're going to England!"

We started clapping.

"Yes! England this is gonna be so fun!" Diego said.

"Wait, where is England?" Mac asked.

"Um, I think London." Emma said. I think she was guessing.

"Sweet! I got a cousin up in London! She'd be _more_ than happy to show us around." Mac said. I didn't know he had a British cousin.

"You have a cousin that lives in London?" Andi asked.

"Yeah. She goes to a boarding school there." Mac said.

"Um..ok, so...how do I put this? Alright let's start from the beginning. I told Lilly about me winning the contest and when said I wanted to go to England she told me that she would pull a few strings for all of us to get into a boarding school there." Emma said.

"Wait, so, we'd be going to school there?" I asked. Emma nodded. School in London sounds fun, but I don't know what my parents will think.

"Wait, so, how long would we be there?" Diego asked. Good question. School is school. Getting transferred takes a long time, so I don't think we're just gonna be there for just a couple weeks.

"Um, well, just for...huhmbhub–" Emma said, barely above whisper. None of us heard her.

"What?!" Mac yelled. He really is clueless. Emma let out a sigh

"Lilly said she'd set us up there for the rest of the semester." Emma said looking down.

"WHAT?!" Me, Diego, and Mac yelled. This made Emma jump back a little. I felt bad, I didn't mean to scare her.

"Guys, I realize it's a really long time, but come on! A chance to go to the top boarding school in London...this is a once in a life time opportunity!" Emma said. She was right. It is a once is a life time chance. It could also be good for college, and job resumes!

"I already called my mom, and, she said it was ok." Andi added. Maybe this is a good thing. Our parents wouldn't be mad, and say no, right? They'll be happy for us, right? Guess there's only one way to find out.

"I'll call my parents right now." I said, and took out my phone.

"Me too." I heard Diego say.

"Me three." I heard Mac say. This is going to be quite a conversation.

* * *

Daniel's POV

"I guess I'll go call mine's too." I said, and walked off. I didn't want to do this I front of everybody. I went to the bathroom, and called my house.

(Regular=Daniel; _Italics_=Daniel's Mom; Underlined= Daniel's Dad)

_Hello?_

Mom?

_Daniel? Is everything ok? Did you forget something?_

Um, no, mom. Uh, can you put the phone on speaker? I need to tell you and dad something.

_Sure honey._

Daniel?

Hey dad.

_Daniel, is something wrong?_

No. I just...ok, how do I put this?

Daniel, if there's something you're trying to tell us, just tell us. It will be ok.

Ok. Well...uh...you know my girlfriend, Emma?

_Yes_

Well, she won this contest. The prize was a privet jet ride to anywhere in the world. She wants to go to England, and take me, Andi, Tony, Diego, and Mac with her.

_Oh, don't worry honey! You can go! How long will you be gone?_

Ya see, that's the thing. Because we're all underaged, Emma's bringing her...Aunt Lilly with us. And her aunt said she had some connections in England, and...she could get us into the top boarding school there.

_Boarding school?_

Yeah

(_Silence_)

Mom, dad? You still there.

_Um, yes, honey. We're still here._

Daniel, I think we need to talk about this in person.

I can't! I'm going straight to the place after school to tell them if I'm going or not! If I don't tell them then, I'm not going to be able to go! So, can I go?

*_sigh_*

_Alright, Daniel._

If you really want to go, you can go.

Awesome! Thanks! You guys are the best!

_You're welcome._

So, when do you take off?

Um, I think in two, or three days. I don't know, I'll ask Emma. Alright, gotta go! Love you guys!

_Bye honey, love you too._

(End of conversation)

I hung up. Yes! I can't believe they said yes! I really thought they were going to say no! I gotta go tell Emma. I run back to the lockers, to see only Emma, and Andi there. I walked up to them.

"Hey, where'd Tony, Diego, and Mac go?" I asked them.

"They went to talk to their parents." Emma said. "So, what did your parents say? Did they say yes?"

"They said..." I said, "yes!"

"Yes!" Emma said, rapping her arms around my neck. I rapped my arms around her waist, and picked her up off her feet. I put her down, and we stop hugging. I saw Diego, and Mac coming words us.

"Hey." Andi said first. "What did your parents say?"

"My mom said it was ok, as long as there was adult supervision. Do we have adult supervision?" Diego asked. I think we do, don't we? Isn't Lilly coming?

"Yeah, nurse Lilly is coming." Emma said. Diego gave her a nod.

"Then I'm in!" He said.

"What about you, Mac?" I asked him.

"My parents said it was ok. They think it's a great idea for me to see my cousin again, and for me to get a good education. Oh! And I can't be in the kitchen without supervision." Mac said. We all laughed. Guess his mom doesn't trust him alone in the kitchen after his video submission.

"So, the only one were waiting on is Tony?" Emma asked us all. I nodded my head. Just as she said that, I saw Tony running towards us.

"She said yes! My mom said yes!" Tony said while he stopped himself, and got his balance.

"That's great! So, we're all good? Everybody's coming?" Emma asked. We all nodded. "Yay!" Seeing her this happy made me smile.

"Oh, and my parents want to know when we take off." I said to her.

"Oh, 3 days." Emma said back. I nodded.

"Wait, 3 days?!" Diego said. "We only have 3 daydream to get everything ready?!"

"Pretty much." Emma said.

"And since it's a boarding school, we need to pack up our rooms too. Right, Em?" Andi said. Oh god, she's right! I hadn't even thought about that!

"Right. So, we all need to start packing ASAP!" Emma said.

"Packing for what?" We all turned to see Maddie, and the Panthers. Oh no.

* * *

Emma's POV

Maddie and her friends were standing right there, with Maddie asking us what we were packing for. I tried to come up with a good excuse. But thank god I have Andi!

"Packing...um...packing...our bags! Gotta have all those books in there." Ok, I take it back. Wow, I never realized that Andi was the worse lier then me, until now.

"Ok, spill! What's going on?!" Maddie demanded. Well, what's there left to do? I let out a sigh.

"I won a trip to London, and I'm taking my friends." I said straight forward to her.

"London?! Like in England?! Oooo, I want in!" She said. We all started yelling out protests. And I'm pretty sure I heard Andi yelling stuff like her hair would get messed up, and how it always rained so it would ruin everything she wore, and stuff like that. Andi might not be a good lier, but she does know people's weak spots.

"Quieeeeeeeet!" Sophie yelled. Man that girl has a voice! She should be in chorus.

"Thank you Sophie." Maddie said. "Emma, a word please?" She said, motioning for me to come over. I followed her over to the staircase.

"I know you and I aren't best friends, but on the day of the Eclipse, I helped you get rid of the principle, and I said you owed me big time for it. Time to pay your side of the bargain." She said. She was right, I did promise her that. England's a huge favor, but it's also school, and we would be staying there for a whole semester. "Well?"

"Fine, you can come. But you have to ask your mom first." I said.

"Please! My mom doesn't care if I go to England for a few weeks!" She said. Well, this is awkward.

"Well, ya see, ha, it' snot just a couple weeks...it's more like the rest of the semester." I said. This should be good.

"What's a semester?" She asked. Ok, really?!

"A semester is a school year." I said.

"Oh. So you won a contest to get you out of school?" She asked.

"Not exactly. Ya see, Lilly's getting us into the top boarding school in England, so we're staying there till the year's over." I said. "Do you still want to come?"

"Yes. And, I get to take Katie, and Sophie with me." She said.

"Fine, but you have to call you mom, and ask her." I said.

"Fine, I'll call her." Maddie said rolling her eyes, and trying to walk away; but I stopped her.

"And Katie, and Sophie have to ask there parents too." I said.

"Ok." She said trying to walk away, but I stopped her again.

"And we're all going to meet with the people after school, so I need an answer by then, and if it's a yes, then you guys need to come with us." I said.

"Ok, I get it!" She said trying to walk away, but I stopped her again.

"And we leave in 3 days, so get packing as soon as you can, and that includes room decor as well, because we'll be getting dorm rooms. And it's school, so bring your backpack. And also bring stuff for the bathroom, because they don't give you tooth paste, and tooth brushes. And–" Maddie cut me off.

"OK! I GET IT!" She yelled. She pushed me out of the way, and stomped off. I walked back over to my friends.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, once I was there.

"Maddie's coming with us." I said. They all groaned.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad! I'm sure that all we have to do is survive a plane ride with her, and then she'll leave us alone." I said. The bell rung, and we all scrambled off to class.


	5. Greg

**HEY GUYS! OK, BEFORE I START THE STORY, I HAVE TO SAY ONE THING. I WAS GOING THROUGH MY REVIEWS, AND SAW THAT ONE OF THEM SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ENGLAND WAS IN LONDON. THANK YOU, TO THE GUEST THAT POINTED THAT OUT! I AM SO SORRY! LAST NIGHT, WHEN I WAS READING IT OVER, I MADE THE CORRECTIONS. BUT BEFORE I COULD SAVE THE FINAL DRAFT, MY WIFI CRASHED! IT CAME ON AFTER ABOUT 30 MINUETS LATER. BUT, I THOUGHT THAT IT HAD ALREADY SAVED THE FINAL DRAFT, SO I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING MISTAKES I MADE ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I MENT TO SAY THAT THE PART OF ENGLAND THEY WERE GOING TO WAS LONDON. SO, SORRY ABOUT THAT MIX UP! AND YES, I DO HAVE SPELLCHECK, BUT ON AN IPAD, IT HAS AUTO CORRECT, AND EVERYBODY KNOWS HOW ANNOYING THAT IS! IT DOESN'T THINK THAT WORDS WITH AN ' IN THEM ARE ACTUAL WORDS! ANYWAY GUYS, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

The day went by so slow! Guess it was because I kept staring at the clock. The final bell rung, and everyone ran out of class; except for me and Andi.

"So, you ready to go meet these people?" Andi asked.

"I think so." I said. We headed to our lockers. I saw Daniel waiting there.

"Hey!" I said to him. He gave me a smile. That smile made me melt.

"Hey. Are we headed straight for the place?" He asked.

"Yep, Lilly's driving us." I said.

"All of us?" He asked. I mean, I think she is, right?

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I've never seen a car with 10 seats." He said. 10 seats? What is he talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"You, me, Andi, Tony, Diego, Mac, Maddie, Sophie, Katie, and Lilly. 10 People." He said. Shoot! He was right! We're not all going to be able to fit!

"Um, Em? Does Lilly even know that Maddie is coming?" Andi asked. Ok, for once, can something go right?! I ran to Lilly's office without another word. I barged right in.

"Lilly!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath.

"Relax Em! I'm ready. I'll wait for you all in the car." She said.

"Um, yeah, about that..." I started "we have three more people coming."

"What? Who?" She asked. This is going to be weird.

"Maddie, Sophie, and Katie." I said.

"The Panthers? The Panthers are coming with us?" She ask calmly. I'm surprised, I thought she would blow up. Guess adults are more mature.

"Yeah. And before you say anything, I owe this to Maddie! She helped me get rid of the principle!" I said. It was true, I owed this to Maddie.

"Alright, but, I'm not gonna have enough room in my car. I only have 8 seats." She said. So, apparently she has a mini van.

"Well, what if me, and Andi both sit in the passenger seat, and we fit four people in one row? Will that work?" I asked.

"I guess so, but everybody better have on a seat belt!" She said.

"Of course." I gave her a smile, and we headed out together. Tony, Diego and Mac were already at me and Andi's lockers. "Alright, who's ready?" I asked, once we were over there. They all agreed in their own way. We headed out the front door to see Maddie, Sophie, and Katie in the parking lot. "I'll go get them." I said, and walked over. "Did you're parents say it was ok?" I asked the Panthers. They all nodded their heads.

I looked over to see Lilly unlocking a purple mini van. I motion for the girls to follow me. They did their signature panther walk. Once we got to the van, here was the seating order:

Kaite, Maddie, and Sophie in the back 3 seats

Daniel, Diego, and Tony in the middle 3 seats, and Mac squeezed in between Diego, and Tony

And me and Andi shared the passenger seat, while Lilly drove.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Lilly yelled/asked. We all cheered. The van started to move.

* * *

_(At the airport; which is where their plane is gonna take off.) (Still Emma's POV)_

We were at the airport, where we are going to be in 3 days. We wandered around for a while, trying to find someone to help us. That's when I remembered the guy on the phone told me to ask the front desk for someone named Greg.

"Guys, where's the front desk?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe at the front?!" Andi said with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, and ran to the front, while everybody else just kept walking. I got to the front desk, and the lady gave me a smile.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Greg." I said to her. She gave me a realization look.

"Oh, you're Emma Alonso!" She said. I gave her a nod, but was still confused on how she knew who I was. "Follow me." She said. She walked out of the booth, and through a door that said: 'Do Not Enter'. I was a little scared. I walked in with her, to see the possibly largest plane I've ever seen! "This is the jet you will be riding in," She said. This is the jet?! It's huge! "and over there, is Greg. He's in charge of the contest, and everything else." She said, and left. I just stood there, I didn't really know what to do. But eventually, I walked over to the man the lady said was Greg.

"Hello." I said to him. He turned around, and gave me a smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm Emma Alonso, The–" He cut me off.

"Our contest winner! Great. So, before we start anything, you said you were going to have an adult here." He said. That's when I remembered everybody else was just walking around this place cluelessly.

"Oh, shoot! They're still looking for where they have to go! Excuse me!" I said, but he stopped me.

"Now, wait a second. I'll help ya look. Then we can come back here, and I'll give you and you're friends some information." He said. I gave him a smile, and thanked him. We walked around for about 10 minuets, until we saw them all in Starbucks; with Lilly talking to the person behind the counted. I taped on Greg's shoulder, and pointed to them when he turned around. He gave me a nod, and we walked over.

Once we got there, I said "Guys?". They all turned around to see me and Greg.

"Em, there you are!" Andi said. Guess they were looking for me. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to the front desk. Everybody, this is Greg," I said, introducing Greg. "he's in charge of the contest." I heard a bunch of 'oh's come from my friends. "Greg, these are my friends. They'll be coming on the plane with me. And, this is Lilly." I introduced Greg to Lilly, he did say he needed to meet 'adult supervision'. Greg stuck his hand out, and shook Lilly's hand.

After some introductions, we all headed back to the plane. Everybody's jaws droped down to the floor; except for mine's and Greg's. It really is a huge plane! Or jet, as the contest called it. Greg walked over to a the lady I had seen him talking to when I first got here; guess she was like an assistant. Andi walked over to me.

"This is the jet?" Andi asked.

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?" I asked.

"Cool? More like unbelievable! This thing is huge!" She said, not taking her eyes off the plane.

"I know! Do you think we can go in?" I asked.

"Who cares? Let's go anyway!" She said. Oh no! I shouldn't have asked that! Before I could protest, Andi had already grabbed me by the arm and was pulling me to words the jet.

* * *

**OK, SO, I KNOW THAT WASN'T A LOT, BUT I'M TRYING! IT'S REALLY HARD WHEN YOU HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK! BUT, ANYWAY, I WILL TRY A LITTLE HARDER NEXT TIME. I JUST NEEDED TO INTRODUCE SOMETHINGS IN ORDER TO GET TO THE MAIN PLOT OF THE STORY. AND BELIEVE ME, I HAVE GOT A LOT OF PLANS! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. BYE GUYS! :)**


	6. Take Off

**HEY! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE STORY WHERE I'M GONNA HAVE A POV FROM SOMEONE AT ANUBIS! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

Today's the day! Today we take off for London! I am so excited! My dad walked into my room.

"Do you have everything?" He asked. He was taking this pretty hard.

"Yep." I said, smiling at him. I gave him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He said, hugging back. I heard a honk from outside; signaling that Lilly's here. I pulled away from my dad.

"Well, that's for me." I said. He helped me get all my bags. But when we got outside, instead of seeing Lilly's purple minivan, I saw a big white moving truck, and a limousine! Lilly walked out of the limo.

"Lilly! Why is there a moving truck, and limousine here?!" I asked her.

"Greg said it came with the contest. The truck is take all of the bags, and the limousine is to take us to the airport, and once we land in London, it will take us to the school." She responded. I smiled. This is even more awesome! 2 guys came out of the moving truck. They took the bags from mine's, and my dad's hands, and put it in the back of the moving truck.

"Where's the rest of em'?" One of them asked. I saw my dad motion for them to follow him into the house; they did so.

"This is amazing! I feel like a star!" I said to Lilly.

"Now hold on, wait until you get in the limo!" She said. "Now, I do have to tell you something." Uh oh. "Now, I respect you kids, and know that you are all very responsible, but I thought it would be best if we had a second adult supervision." Second?

"Who?" I asked. That's when I saw coach Julio step out of the limo.

"Coach Julio." She said, even though she knew I saw him.

"Um, Lilly, can I see you in my house for a minuet?" I asked, giving her 'the' look. She nodded, and we walked into my kitchen. "Why are we bringing coach Julio?! He was the principle's son! And he–"

"Was. He _was_ the principle's son. He's nothing like his mother. The only reason he was on her side was because he owed her, he was an orphan as a child, and she adopted him. He was like one of her...agents." She said. Ok, now I felt bad. He was an orphan? What happened to his parents? That must have been a horrible experience.

"Ok, fine. He can come. But does Greg know?" I asked.

"Yes. I called ahead of time, and he said it was ok." She said. I nodded, and we walked back outside to see Daniel talking to Julio. I imminently walked over.

"Hey! Whatcha guys talking about?" I asked, quite awkwardly.

"Em, can we talk?" Daniel asked me. I gave him a nod, and he pulled me over to Lilly.

"Are we seriously letting coach Julio come?!" Daniel asked.

"Listen, Daniel, I know he was the principle's son, but he's nothing like her! He doesn't want to take over the world. He just wants to be normal." I said. I guess I understood coach Julio more then I thought. "Just please give him a chance."

"Fine. But he better not put me in bubble gum quick sand!" Daniel said. I laughed at that, and hugged him.

"Alright, that's everything!" I heard one of the moving guys say. I broke the hug with Daniel. I said my final goodbyes to my dad, and we drove to Andi's house up the street; in the limousine!

It took about 30, to maybe 45 minuets to pick everybody up, get all the bags loaded in the truck, and talk everybody into giving coach Julio a chance. It took the longest at Maddie, and Diego's houses; Maddie's because all 3 of the Panthers were there, and they packed enough stuff to redo a house, and Diego's because it took a really long time for him agree to let coach Julio come. But eventually, we arrived at the airport. It was even worse then last time! Last time we came here we could see where everything was, and see where we were going; this time the only thing we could see was the back of stranger's heads! And I'm pretty sure that when we got out of the limo, some people got out their cameras; maybe they thought we were famous because we were in a limousine.

But eventually, we got to the privet jet. Me, and Andi have already seen the inside, so it was priceless to see everybody else's faces!

**JET: /anubisd101HF/status/437230272665616385/photo/1 (LINK ALSO ON MY PROFILE)**

Nobody said anything. But a flight attendant came, and told us to sit down. We put our carry on bags in the overhead compartments, and sat down. I looked at my phone; 5 p.m. We still had about 9-10 hours till we get to London. Let's see...that means we should be there in about...3-4 a.m. our time, 8-9 a.m. their time. I sighed. This is gonna be a long flight.

* * *

Nina's POV

"If I could have everyone's attention now!" Victor had some huge announcement that he was telling us about. These announcements are usually never good; only sometimes. "Tomorrow, we will be getting 9 new students. Now, I realize that is a lot, but surprisingly, Anubis House has the most room left of all the dorms." All of the Anubis residents shared glances. A lot of questions were shot at Victor:

"Who are they?"

"Are they from America?"

"What's the room situation?"

"Are they aliens?"

Obviously, that last one came from Alfie. Why does that boy think aliens are real?

"QUIET! Now, if you all excuse me. Oh, and we will also be getting a new nurse, and a new gym teacher." Victor said. Wow. A lot of stuff is changing around here. "Eddie Miller. May I see you in my office?" Victor said and walked off. I think me and Eddie were the only ones listening after the '9 new students' announcement. After Eddie left, I turned towards the rest of Sibuna. Fabian taped his forehead; signaling 'Sibuna meeting in his room'. We all saw the signal, and headed that way.

Ok, so, let me recap on who is in Sibuna:

Me

Fabian

Amber

Patricia

Alfie

Eddie

KT

The 7 official members of Sibuna. This is gonna sound so cheesy, but I actually think it was faith that brought us here. I mean, who could forget that there was 7 pieces to The Cup Of Ankh? The first mystery that started it all. We already told KT the past mysteries.

"So, what do you guys think of this?" Fabian asked. I looked around, and nobody answered. I thought about it myself. I actually don't know what I think of this. I mean, with the past history of new kids, it's worked out for us. But with the past history of new teachers, it hasn't exactly been a day at the beach.

"I think it's ok." KT said. We all stared at her for further explanation. "I mean, 9 new kids? They can't _all_ know about an age old mystery left by my Great Grandpa. And a nurse, and gym teacher can't be involved in a mystery. If they were, Mr. Sweet would have given them a job where they can actually keep an eye on all the students, and see how they act. A nurse sees about 20 kids a day. And in gym, everybody's miserable."

"I'm with KT on that. 11 people? That's to much. If the teachers were going to bring in any new members to their society, they would be a lot more subtle." Amber said. She can be so mature when it comes to Sibuna; I mean, she did create the club!

"I guess that settles it." Fabian said. We all nodded.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I walked with Victor to his office. I'm gonna be honest, I'm a little scared. He motioned for me to take a seat across from him, and I did.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, I just thought that you would like to know who the new nurse is going to be." Victor said. Wait, what? Why would he want me to know that of all things?

"Ok, who is she?" I asked. This is really awkward.

"Your mother." He said. This just got even more awkward. I stared at Victor in surprise. My mom is comings to this school? Why? Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my mom! But I can't help but think that there is a funny reason. And even if there isn't, I still wonder what's gonna happen between her and dad. "You are dismissed." Victor said. I jumped. Dear god Anubis, I forgot he was there!

I walked down to my room to see the rest of Sibuna there.

"Sibuna meeting?" I asked, once I closed the door. They all nodded. "What's going on?" I sat down on my bed, next to Alfie.

"We were just talking about what we think of the new kids, and teachers." KT said. Should I tell them the new nurse is my mom. I have to, there gonna find out sooner or later; don't want what happened last time with my dad to happen again! Plus maybe I can convince them not to tell the entire school.

"Um guys," I start. "I have to tell you something." They're all staring at me now. Well, it's now or never. "The new nurse is my mom." I said. I didn't think it was gonna come out that easy. However, they all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, so, now you have both you mom, and your dad working here?" Patricia asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Wait, was that what Victor told you?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." I said. Wow. This is even more awkward then Victor's office.

* * *

_(Time Skip: 9:40 p.m.)_ Nina's POV

I was reading a book from the Frobisher Library; they closed it down after the exhibition, but we can get in through the tunnels.

"Hey Nina?" Amber asked. I looked over to see her doing her '100 hair strokes before bed' routine.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can you help me with something?" She asked. I was surprised; usually I'm the one asking her for help.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Can you help me with the Sibuna meeting signals? The only one I'm positive I know of is when someone taps their head, it's their room we meet in. Like what happened when we had the meeting in Fabian's room earlier." She said.

"Ok, um, well, get some flash cards. Maybe you can study them." I said.

"Study?" She sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Sibuna." It made me happy to know that the only thing that could get Amber Millington to study is Sibuna. She got a stack of pink flash cards out from her backpack.

"Ok, now give them to me." I said. I thought this would be easier if I did it for her. I finished writing all of them down, and handed them to her. "Ok, so, let me do a round up:

If someone taps their head; we meet in their room

If someone taps their finger on a flat surface; we meet in the cellar

If someone puts their finger under their chin; we meet in the attic

If someone puts their thumb on their cheek; we meet in the clearing

If someone puts their middle, and index finger near their eye; we meet in the lounge

If someone puts their index finger on the side of their head; we meet in either the Library, or the Secret Study

If we're at school, then it's the Library, and if we're at the house, then it's the Secret Study." I finished. Amber gave me a nod. She sat on her bed and studied the cards.

"It's 10 o'clock! You all know what that means! You have 5 minuets precisely, and then I want to hear a pin...drop." Victor screamed through out the house. I closed my book, and put it on my bed side table.

"Hey Nina?" Amber asked. I looked over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to be in the welcoming committee? You know, for the new students tomorrow? I already asked Fabian, and he said yes." Amber asked. I guess I could. I mean, it's not like Sibuna's got anything going right now.

"Sure." I said. She squeeled. You're probably gonna expect me to say 'Amber's been spending way to much time with Willow'. In reality, Willow copied that off of Amber. But hey, what do you expect? Amber is Willow's idol!

* * *

**YAY! THAT CHAPTER IS DONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE ARRIVAL OF THE EVERY WITCH WAY GANG. SPOILER ALERT! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO S****AY IT AFTER, OR BEFORE THE SPOILER...OH WELL! BYE GUYS! :)**


	7. Arrival

**HEY! YAY, THEY'RE ARRIVING! OK, SO, A COUPLE OF THINGS:**

**1. THERE'S A CONTEST POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY, SO PLEASE GO TAKE IT. IT'S ABOUT IF THIS STORY SHOULD BE JARA, OR WILROME.**

**2. I DO HAVE A POLYVORE THAT I USED IN THIS STORY FOR THE GIRLS, BUT IF YOU ASKED ME TO DRESS A GUY, THEY'D COME OUT IN HIGH HEELS, AND EARINGS! I _CANNOT_ DO GUYS OUTFITS! SO, SORRY BOUT THAT. OH, AND LINKS TO THE OUTFITS ARE ALSO ON MY PROFILE.**

** ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Nina's POV

_"That was fun, right kids?" A woman in the front seat asked._

_"Yes mommy." I looked over to see a girl my age sitting next to me._

_"Yeah? You girls loved your first carnival?" The man in the driver's seat asked._

_"Yes." I replied. Why does my voice sound like this? Where am I? It was silent for a few minuets. I heard a phone ring, and the man in the front seat answered it._

_"Hello?" Silence._

_"No, the boxes are stacked 5 on top of each other, not 3." Silence._

_"Well I don't care if it's 11 p.m., I need it done by tomorrow!" Silence._

_"Francisco?" The woman asked, but he ignored her._

_"Jimmy, don't argue with me!" He yelled into the phone._

_"Francisco?" The woman asked again, but he ignored her._

_"Listen to me! If you want to keep your job, you do as I say!" He yelled again._

_"Francisco!"_

_Bang!_

_My body lunged forward. My head slammed into so many things, so many times, I got dizzy. I felt the glass shatters all over me, and felt my blood drain from my body. The other girl was now above me, yelling my name._

_"Nina! Nina wake up! Nina! Nina!"_

"Nina? Nina wake up! Nina! Nina! Nina wake up! We're going to be late for school!" I cracked my eyes open to see Amber standing above me, shaking me awake. I shot right up, and felt the tears form in my eyes. "Nina, what wrong? Were you having a nightmare? Are you ok?" Amber asked. She put my head on her shoulder.

"Hey guys, Trudy said–" Fabian walked in the room, and stopped in mid sentence when he saw me. "Nina? What happened? What's wrong?" He asked. He kneeled down in front of me.

"I think she had a nightmare." Amber said to him. I nodded, sitting up.

"What was it?" Fabian asked.

"I think it was...a car crash." I replied. I wiped the tears away.

"A car crash?" Fabian asked.

"That's horrible! Wait, were you the one driving?" Amber asked.

"No. I think I was more like...7, maybe 8 years old?" I said.

"Wait, didn't you say that your parents died in a car crash?" Amber asked. I nodded.

"Well, maybe you just relived it in your dream." Fabian finished for her.

"But who was the girl?" I asked. I didn't mean to say that aloud!

"What girl?" They both asked at the same time.

"There was a girl my age sitting next to me in the car." I said.

"Well, don't you remember her?" Fabian asked.

"No. I don't remember anything from the car crash. My Gran said I banged my head so many times, and lost so much blood that my memory of it was wiped. Along with everything before it." I said. They stared at me in awe.

"So you don't remember your parents, or the girl?" Amber asked. I nodded.

"Um, guys? Can we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sure Nins." Fabian said, standing up. "Um, I came up here to tell you guys that Trudy said that Mr. Sweet is letting Anubis House have the day off from school to welcome the new kids. They'll be here at 10." Fabian said.

"Well it's 8:39, we only have about an hour and a half left. What should we do first?" Amber asked.

"Well, I think as the Welcoming Committee, we should figure out the room situation." I said.

"Ok. Oh, and Fabian, I forgot Nina's also on the Welcoming Committee. Ok, let's go!" Amber said. She was her happy skippy self. Did I mention we were all still in pajamas? We are.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minuet. I need to tell the others." Fabian said, and left. Amber grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me down stairs. Trudy was in the kitchen making breakfast. Alfie, Jerome, and Mick were at the table eating. Me and Amber walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Trudy." We both sing-songed.

"Good morning lovelies!" She said. I think Trudy is more positive then Willow. "Would you like some bacon?"

"No thank you Trudy. We were actually wondering what the room situation is going to be when the new kids get here." Amber said. I nodded.

"Oh, ok." She put down the spatula she was using to flip the pancakes. "Well, I want everybody to get along, so I don't want any of the new kids to be around somebody they don't like. So I was thinking that you kids could work it out on your own. It's 5 girls, and 4 boys. The attic is available for the girls, and the cellar is available for the boys." Trudy finished.

"Ok. We'll get started right away." Amber said. "Come on Nins, we have to get dressed." We walked back to our room. I was thinking of the room situation. Amber was picking out something to ware.

"Ok, so, I think for Sibuna's safety: me, you, Patricia, and KT in the attic, and Eddie, Fabian, and Alfie in the cellar. Agreed?" Amber said.

"Absolutely" I said. "So that means Willow, Mara, and Joy share, and Jerome, and Mick share?" I asked. She nodded. "And the new girls share a room, and the new boys share a room. Wow, that's a lot of people for one room." I said.

"Yeah. We should see which room is are bigger so everybody can fit. And we need to tell everyone at breakfast the new room assignments." Amber said. You know what? I actually think this might be fun.

* * *

Emma's POV

_"That was fun, right kids?" A woman in the front seat asked._

_"Yes mommy." I said. Why does my voice sound like this? Where am I?_

___"Yeah? You girls loved your first carnival?" The man in the driver's seat asked. Dad?_

___"Yes." I looked over to see a girl about my age sitting next to me. __It was silent for a few minuets. I heard a phone ring, and the man in the front seat answered it._

_"Hello?" Silence._

_"No, the boxes are stacked 5 on top of each other, not 3." Silence._

_"Well I don't care if it's 11 p.m., I need it done by tomorrow!" Silence._

_"Francisco?" The woman asked, but he ignored her._

_"Jimmy, don't argue with me!" He yelled into the phone._

_"Francisco?" The woman asked again, but he ignored her. I saw light coming for us._

_"Listen to me! If you want to keep your job, you do as I say!" He yelled again._

_"Francisco!"_

_Bang!_

_The car that was coming towards us crashed into us. I shielded my face with my arms. I was thrown back and forth a couple times from the impact. The windows, and windshield shattered into millions of pieces. I looked over to the girl next to me. __Her eyes were closed, and there she was covered in blood_; and suddenly...I knew her name.

_"Nina! Nina wake up! Nina! Nina!" I shook her, trying to wake her up; but she never did._

I shot up. I took in my surroundings. We're on the plane? I felt a wetness on my face. When I touched my cheek, I realized the wetness was tears. It was just a dream. No, it wasn't. It was real. I just relieved the car crashed that ended my mom, and my sister's life, in a dream. I cried even harder. No one knew that I had a sister. _Had_. Past tense. She died in the car crash. I didn't speak for months after. We were only 7 years old.

I tried to keep my sobs to a minimum, but I can't help it. I walked into the plane's bathroom, and whipped my face with tissues from under the sink. I walked back out, and sat down. How come we're all sleeping when it's day time? Wait a second, are we...is that...it is! That's the Big Ben! We're in London!

"We're in London! We're in London! We're in London! We're in London! We're in London!" I yelled. By the last chant, everybody was awake.

"Em, what are you doing?" Andi asked squinting at me.

"We're in London!" I yelled to her; even though she's a foot away from me.

"We are?" Andi asked, and looked out the window.

"And you had to interrupt my beauty sleep for that?" Maddie asked. "I mean, we're probably still not going to be landing for like another half hour!"

"I'll go find out." Lilly said, and went to the flight attendants area.

"How long have you been up?" Daniel asked me.

"About 10 minuets." I said.

"Well, no matter how much time we have till we land, we should go through our bags." Julio said. I was the only one who got out my carry on bag. Everybody else was still trying to wake up; I mean, to us it is still like 3 a.m. Lilly walked back in.

"Pilot says we'll be landing in 10 minuets, and that we should buckle up." Lilly said.

"There's buckles?" Mac asked. For a second, I thought he was crazy, but then I realized that he was right. There were no buckles. None of us had had on seat belts the entire flight.

"Fine, then just sit down, and hold onto something, tight." Lilly said. I sat down next to Daniel, and grabbed the back of the couch. The only other flight I was ever on was when I moved to Miami, and I was asleep during the landing. The landing is horrible! It feels like we're falling! Andi was the only one who was throwing her hands in the air like this was a roller coaster ride. Daniel put his arm around me, and I held onto him tight.

The plane finally landed on the ground. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and Daniel let me go. We all grabbed our bags, and got out of the plane. A person came up to us and told us that we should just go straight outside, and that our bags would be picked up; so we didn't have to go to baggage claim.

Lilly said that we all needed to change because we've technically been in these outfits for over 24 hours. We all went to the bathroom to change:

**Emma's Outfit: **m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=114604013

**Andi's Outfit:** m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=114660128

**Maddie's Outfit:** m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=114660508

**Katie's Outfit:** m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=114660741

**Sophie's Outfit:** m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=114661158

**Lilly's Outfit:** m/set?.embedder=8272961&.svc=copypaste&id=114661783

The limo was there when we were outside. The driver held the door open for all of us. once we were all inside, we drove to what Lilly said is _Amun Boarding School_. Guess that's the name of the school we're going to.

Once we got there, we saw what is the most amazing building I've ever seen.

"Woah" We all said at once.

"I'm going to go talk with Eric." Lilly said. Who?

"Who's Eric?" Julio asked.

"The principle." she said.

"Oh." He said. With that, Lilly walked off.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Are those people them?" Amber asked, standing up. Me, Amber, and Fabian have been trying to find the new kids for about 10 minuets. We've been using the other time we had to reorganize all the new room assignments. It took a while, but we all ended up finished before the new kids got here. And believe me, there was a lot of protests from _EVERYBODY_! People were _not_ happy! But, we eventually got everybody to agree with the room assignments.

"They might be." Fabian said, answering Amber's question. I looked down at the papers Mr. Sweet gave me.

"Um, the school their from is...Iridium High. Let's go ask." I said, getting up. We were outside on the steps of the school. Cabs can't pull up to the house the new kids go to; there's no road. So they drop everybody off in the front of the school. School was going on right now, but we were the only ones that were waring normal cloths, because we didn't have school today. We walked over to the kids that Amber pointed to.

* * *

**OK, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A REALLY LONG TIME! BUT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A LOT FOR THIS STORY! SPEAKING OF WHICH, I WANT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THERE IS A REASON...OR, MAYBE MORE THEN ONE, THAT I STOPPED THE CHAPTER HERE! DON'T FORGET TO TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! OH, AND 1 MORE QUESTION: WHAT IS JULIO, AND LILLY'S SHIP NAME? BYE GUYS! :)**


	8. Welcome to the House Of Anubis

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED MY NOTES, AND I CAN UPDATE THIS STORY! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

We were looking around aimlessly for someone to help. I saw three people walking over to us; 1 boy, and 2 girls. The first girl had straight, long blond hair, and grayish-greenish eyes. The second girl had wavy, dirty blond/red hair, and gray eyes. The boy had a sort of mop head, chocolate brown hair, and green eyes. The rest of them noticed them too, as they walked up to us.

"Hi. Is this the...Iridium High group." The dirty blond haired girl asked us, looking down at a clipboard.

"Yes, that's us!" I said cheerfully, hoping these people would help us.

"That's great! Hi, I'm Nina." The same girl said, waving to us.

"Hey! I'm Amber! Nice to meet you all!" The blonde girl said very cheerfully, and also gave us a wave.

"And this is Fabian." The Nina girl said pointing to the boy. He gave us a wave, just like the 2 girls.

"Hi! I'm Emma!" I said cheerfully. "That's Andi," I pointed to Andi. "that's Daniel," I pointed to Daniel. "that's Tony," I pointed to Tony. "that's Diego," I pointed to Diego. "that's Mac," I pointed to Mac. "and that's Katie, Maddie, and Sophie." I finished, pointing to the Panthers in order.

"Nice to meet you all." Nina said, with a smile. That's when I noticed something.

"Wait a second...you're American." I said To Nina.

"Yeah. I was the first American to come to this school. It's only a little scary at first. You'll get used to it." She said back. I gave her a smile. I didn't even think of the fact that was gonna be scary! This is even more scary then first day back home because none of us know anybody here, _and_ we're in a whole different country!

"Hey Nins, why don't you go ask Mr. Sweet for all of their schedules, while me and Fabian take them to Anubis?" The Amber girl asked.

"Ok." Nina replied back. "Oh, but before I go, is there a...Julio Torres here?" With that, Julio stepped forward with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, that's me." He said to her.

"Great! Follow me." She said, gesturing for him to follow her; he did. After they walked through the front doors of the large building, they were no longer visible.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Amber said. She has a lot of confidence, and energy. She's very outgoing. I haven't heard the Fabian guy say anything yet, so he strikes me as shy; but I might be wrong. We walked for about ten minuets to a very amazing looking building. A sign above the front door read _ANUBIS_. Anubis? The Egyptian god? Amber opened the front door. We all got inside the small hallway.

"Ok, it's starting to feel like the airport in here!" Andi said. She was right; this hallway is cramped.

"Why don't we go into the common room?" Fabian asked. Those were the first words I've heard from him. He gestured for all of us to move into a room that looks like a living room; but I guess the Brits call it 'the common room'.

We all shuffled into the room. I noticed a woman in the kitchen cooking.

"Trudy! These are the new students." Amber said, as she walked over to the woman, and pointed to all of us. We all gave our little waves towards the woman that Amber had said is Trudy.

"Oh! Hello lovelies!" Trudy said in a cheerily voice, as she took off her apron, and came in front of us all. "I hope you all had a great flight! Welcome to the House of Anubis. I'm Trudy Rehmann, your house mother. Don't be afraid to come to me for anything. Here, let me take your bags." She said. She gestured for me to hand her my bag; so I gave it to her. Everyone else did the same, and gave her their bags. Once she had everybody's, she ran off somewhere else.

"Alright, now, I want you all to know about the room assignments. Girls are upstairs, boys are downstairs. Now, let me see..." Amber said in a serious tone. She started looking for something unknown to us. Once she found it, I realized that it was another clip board; only this one was pink. "Ok, so, the room assignments for this group is: Emma, Andi, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie share a room, and Daniel, Diego, Mac, and Tony share a room." She finished. Is she serious? Me, and Andi have to share rooms with The Panthers? "Come on girls, I'll show you your room. Fabian, show the boys their's." Amber said, and gestured for us to follow her.

We followed Amber up the stairs, and to a very large looking room with five beds; all single. I thought dorms were supposed to have bunk beds. I guess England boarding schools are different.

"Pick your bed, and set up your stuff. I'll be right back." Amber said, and skipped out of the room.

* * *

Fabian's POV

After Amber left to show the girls their room, I motioned for the guys to follow me to their room. They took the hint, and did so. I opened up the door for them. Inside the room was just 4 plain mattresses. It was mine, Mick, and Eddie's old room.

"We'll, you guys can go ahead and unpack now if you want. Trunks are already here." I said. They all nodded. I was trying to remember all of their names. Daniel...Diego...Mac...and...Tony? Yeah, I think that's right. Maybe I should give them some advice?

"So, while you guys unpack, would you like me to give you some advice?" I asked them. A chorus of 'sure's went around the room. "Alright, rule #1: Stay clear from Victor as much as possible." I said.

"Who's Victor?" Daniel asked.

"He's the head master of this house. Or the house father. Just...stay on his good side." I said.

"How do we stay on his good side?" Diego asked.

"By following the house rules. Just do that, and you'll be out of his focus." I said. "Now rule #2: 10 p.m. is bed time. And it's also when Victor does his famous _Pin Drop_ speech." I said. They all gave me a funny look.

"Pin Drop speech?" Tony asked.

"Just wait till 10, and you'll see what I mean." I said. They were still looking at me in a funny way; it made me feel uncomfortable. "Ok, rule #3: Talk to Amber. Ask her about relationships in the house. Amber knows everything about relationships, and couples. That information could be quite useful. A lot of people in this house can get really jealous, really easily." I said. It's the truth! If someone started flirting with Nina, I wouldn't just stand there and watch! I'd go up to that guy, and give him a piece of my mind!

"Amber's the blonde one, right?" Daniel asked. I nodded.

"Hey, um...Fabian?" Mac asked. I nodded, and waited for him to proceed. "My cousin actually goes here. Would you know her?" I thought about it. I was never really the person to know the entire school, so I thought: who was? I realized who would know every single person in this school, and called her name, after opening the door.

"Amber?! Can you come down here?!" I yelled.

* * *

Amber's POV

I left the new kids for a moment to go and grab my 'Amber Millington's Couple Book'. It's a book that I made last summer. It has all of the Anubis couples in it; past, present, and possibly...the future! You know, those couples that might happen, but nobody knows because for some reason people don't care enough to look to find out, and it annoys me! People really need to start taking couples more seriously, like I do!

Anyway, I had to get this because I needed to know the new couples that were being added to the House of Anubis! 9 new kids, all from the same school...there had to be at least 1 couple there! I grabbed the book from my new room, and walked back down to the newbie's room; the room they're in used to be Patricia, KT, and Joy's room at the beginning of the year, but we change rooms like every week in this house!

I walked in the room to see they all had picked a bed. There were 5; 2 with the back boards against the left wall, 2 with the back boards against the right wall, and 1 with the back board against the back wall, in the middle. Emma, and Andi took the beds on the left wall, Katie, and Sophie took the beds on the right wall, and Maddie took the bad in the middle. Who was I going to ask about couples?

"Emma, can I ask you something?" I asked her, sitting on her bed.

"Sure. What?" She replied with a smile. She smiles a lot; guess she's friendly; she might get along with Willow, pretty easily.

"Out of you and your friends, what are the couples?" I asked. You know those awkward moments when someone's drinking something, and you ask, or say something that _really_ surprises them, and they spit out what they're drinking at you? Yeah, it was one of those moments. Only she wasn't drinking anything, so it was awkward.

"You mean, are there any couples within us?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh, just me Daniel. No others." She shrugged, but I saw her eyes light up when she said Daniel's name. I swear to the god Anubis, that I have the power of love! I'm like Cupid! Sort of. Let's see, Emma and Daniel...

"Demma!" I happily yelled, shooting up out of my spot on Emma's new bed.

"What?" They all asked confused.

"Demma! You and Daniel's ship name!" I yelled gesturing towards Emma.

"What's a ship name?" Emma asked. Ok, seriously?! Who doesn't know what a ship name is?! Anyone who knows me knows what a ship name is! But I did just meet these people, so I shouldn't be _that_ angry. I was about to explain to them what a ship name is, but I faintly heard Fabian yelling for me from downstairs.

"Amber?! Can you come down here?!" He yelled.

"One sec!" I yelled back to him. I walked out of the room, and walked into my new one. I put my book back, and walked down stairs. I was going to walk down to Fabian's new room, but he was standing in the doorway of his old one; so I walked into that room.

"Yeah?" I asked him. He jumped at my voice. I giggled. It was _way_ to easy to scare Fabian! "What do you need, Fabes?" I asked.

"Mac?" Fabian asked, getting the new kid's attention. "You can ask Amber."

"Ask me what?" I asked, actually walking into the room.

"Well, my cousin goes here. And I guess Fabian's saying that you might know her?" Mac said.

"Course! I know everybody at this school!" I said with a smile. "What's their name?"

"Willow Jenks. Do you know her?" Mac asked. Wait...what?! Willow?! Willow has a cousin?! An American cousin?!

"Willow?! Willow's your cousin?!" I yelled. He covered his ears. I have been told that my voice is really loud.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, still covering his ears.

"No, I'm just surprised. She never told me." I said. I really would have thought Willow would have told me she had a cousin.

"Oh, so, you do know her?" Mac asked, taking his hands off his ears.

"Yeah. I can go get her if you'd like." I said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Upstairs, second door on your left." I said, pointing upstairs. "Come on, I'll take you." I walked out the door, with Mac hot on my heels. "So, how close are you and Willow?"

"We were really close as kids. We did everything together! That was until we turned 12 and she came here every year. The last time I saw her was 2 years ago during Summer." He said.

"Wow, I can't believe Willow's never said anything about you. She normally tells me everything." I said. Did I say that aloud? Oops!

Once we were up stairs, I knocked on Willow's door; it used to be me and Nina's old room, but now, it's Willow, Mara, and Joy's room.

"Come in." I heard Joy say. I peeked my head in through the door.

"Hey guys!" I said, happily.

"Hey." They all replied back. Patricia was listening to music, Joy was reading, and Willow was drawing.

"Hey, Willow? Have you met the new kids?" I ask. This is gonna be fun!

"No. They're here? Can I meet them?" She asked, with excitement.

"Actually, you already know 1 of them." I said.

"I do? Who?" Willow asked. I opened the door to show Willow her favorite cousin.

"Hey Wills!" Mac said, happily.

"MAC!" Willow yelled. She ran up and hugged him; hims picking her up off her feet, and spinning her around a couple times. "You're a new student here?!" Willow asked, letting go of Mac.

"Yeah! And Diego's downstairs–" Mac started, but Willow cut him off by running out the door.

"DIEGOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled while running. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with that girl; but I know she means well.

"So I'm guessing you know Willow." Patricia said, as she had taken off her headphones.

"Yeah, they're cousins." I answered, for Mac. "Guys, this is Mac. Mac, that's Joy, and that's Patricia." I said, pointing to my friends.

"Hi." Joy said, sticking by the the meaning of her name.

"Sup." Mac said back.

"Oh great, another American!" Patricia said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going downstairs." With that, Patricia walked off. Probably to talk to Jerome; I love Peddie, but those 2 will always be best friends! No matter how much it seems they hate each other, they've always been best friends; ever since they were 6.

"So, how did you become so close with Willow? Cousins aren't always that close." Joy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Me, her, and our friend, Diego used to live right next to each other when we were kids." Mac answered.

"How come Willow never told us she lived in the states?" I asked.

"You would think that she would have at _least_ told you. Or Nina. Or Eddie. Or KT." Joy said. It just bothered me, because the Anubis house mates are supposed to be honest with each other. There's always a reason someone keeps a secret here; and most of the time, it has to do with Sibuna.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! NOW, I'M GONNA BE HONEST...I MAYBE ADDING A FEW UNPLANNED COUPLES. MAYBE! JUST, MAYBE. I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW YET. SO, AS MOST OF YOU KNOW, I LISTED THE COUPLES I WAS GONNA HAVE IN THIS STORY, AND I'M GETTING RID OF THE GIGIXMAC ONE, BECAUSE GIGI IS NOT IN THIS STORY. BUT, I'M GONNA BE ADDING A FEW COUPLES THAT I DIDN'T LIST. BUT, I THINK A FEW OF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT ONE OF THEM IS, IF YOU READ THE LAST AN I HAD IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE, YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH THEY EXCITE ME, AND MAKE ME HAPPY! BYE GUYS! :)**


	9. There's Another?

**HEY GUYS! OK, SO I WAS READING THROUGH THE REVIEWS, AND SAW THAT SOMEBODY ASKED IF I COULD KEEP THE ANDIEGO SHIP. OF COURSE I'M GONNA KEEP THAT SHIP! IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WAS NOT GONNA BE DOING THE GIGIXMAC SHIP, CAUSE GIGI ISN'T IN THIS STORY. I DID SAY AT THE BEGINNING THAT IT WAS AN UNLIKELY SHIP TO HAPPEN. ANYWAY, GUYS, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Hey, do any of you know Willow? She has never told anybody at this school she has an American relative." I asked the rest of the new guys.

"I do." Diego said, raising his hand. All of the guys gave him funny looks.

"You knew Mac had a British cousin? How?" Daniel asked. They didn't know either? Did anybody know those two are cousins?

"Yeah. She used to live on me, and Mac's street. Right next door to Mac. We were all best friends. But, I guess she moved here when she was 12. She visited when we were 14, but, haven't seen her since." Diego said. I nodded. It made since now; Willow doesn't like to talk about herself, much. She's a listener, and focuses on the future; not the past. Just as I thought that, I heard the bubbly girl's voice screaming Diego's name, in one note.

"DIEGOOOOOOOOO!" With that, the read-headed girl ran in the room, and tackled Diego in a hug. I stood there, laughing at the sight. After a minuet, Diego tried to break free of Willow's grip, but that girl had strength.

"Come on Willow, let the boy breath." I said, trying to pull her off; but like I said, this girl had strength. She eventually let go.

"I can't believe your here! How did you get here? What's it like back home? Is it the same? How's Iridium? What's that place like? Do you like it here? Do you miss Miami? Where's GiGi? How's she? Is she still a gossip? Is she still mad after 'you know what'? Is high school better then middle?" And just like that, Willow started hammering Diego with questions. Diego was about to ask her...well, what she just said, but we heard small footsteps from the corridor.

We all looked over to see Alfie in the door way; a cooking pot on his head, a wooded spoon in his right hand, and a trash can lid in his left hand. He eyed all the new boys in a strange way; kind of the way he eyed Miss. Denby, when we asked her questions, and told Alfie you could tell when a person is lying by looking into their eyes.

"Um...hello." Tony said, giving a little wave to Alfie.

"You'll never take me alive! AHHHHH!" And with that, Alfie ran back to his room, screaming. I didn't think anything of it; you get used to it after about...four, new kids? Somewhere around that. Oh, and can't forget the Victor, and Mr. Sweet incident!

"What...was that?" Daniel asked, a shocked look on his face.

"That, was Alfie." I replied, pointing towards the door.

"I'll go try to calm him down." Willow said, with a smile, and walking out of the room, while yelling "Alfie! They're not aliens, their people!". That was the last we heard before a door opened, and shut. Tony was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"What–"

"Don't ask." I said plainly.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Well, I'm gonna go back downstairs." Mac said, then left.

"So, Joy, what do you think of Mac?" I asked. Hey, I was curious!

"Mac? He's alright. But if he spent his childhood with Willow, I worry about him." Joy said. I laughed at her joke, but she's right; we can handle 2 weirdos at Anubis, but 3 now?! And possibly 4, with that Diego guy she went yelling for! I exited Joy's room, and walked back to the new girls room. Should I eavesdrop? They can't be talking about that much of Sibuna related stuff, can they? I press my ear up against the door.

I heard a bang, then a gasp.

"Oh no!" I heard Emma say.

"I can't believe it! You have the Hexoren!" I heard Maddie yell.

"Shhhh Maddie! Not so loud! Someone might hear you!" Emma whisper/yelled.

"Hear her?! What if someone walks in, and sees it just floating up there?!" Andi said. Floating? What?

"We have to get it down!" Emma said. "Come on Hexi. Come on down." With that, I heard another bang. I got down on my knees, and looked under the door to see a glowing book in the middle of the floor. I saw Maddie's heels come towards it, but it spun away towards Emma's feet. What is going on?! "Ha! Looks like Hexi doesn't want to be around people who don't appreciated!" I heard Maddie groan.

"I told you you should have been nicer to the book!" I heard Sophie say. I heard more shuffling coming from inside the room. After a minuet, or two of silence, I ran, as quietly as I could, downstairs. I ran into the new boys room; all eyes on me, now.

"Um, Fabian? Can I see you in my room?" I asked, turning toward the only boy in this school that might know what just happened!

"Sure." He said. He followed me up to the attic; or now currently known as _The Sibuna Girl's Room_ because all the Sibuna girls share now. Just like the boys in the cellar! Anyways, we walked up to my room, walking quietly. Well, me walking quietly, cause I didn't want the new girls to suspect anything.

"Amber, what's this about?" Fabian asked, once we were in the attic. I put my right hand over my right eye, and mouthed _Sibuna_. He gave me a knowing look, and shut the door.

"Fabian, we need to talk. I know I said before that I didn't think the new kids were going to be a problem, but I've changed my mind. I just heard one of the most craziest conversations I've heard in my life! And we live in Anubis House, so that's saying a lot!" I said. I told him what I heard in the newbie's room.

"So, they've got a floating, glowing book called the Hexoren?" Fabian asked. I nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely Sibuna related." Fabian pulled out his phone, and started pressing buttons. He looked up from his phone, at me, and pointed to his head. I know what that means! Sibuna meeting in the secret study! I ran off down stairs. Wait, how are we supposed to do this? We don't have Nina, and the new kids are here!

That's when I remembered Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie shared a room in the cellar, so the lockable knob was taken off. I ran down to the cellar, to see Eddie listening to music; probably Sick Puppies. In the next 20 seconds, Alfie, Fabian, and Patricia came in together.

"Nina texted, she's still with Mr. Sweet, but she'll get here as soon as she can." Fabian said.

"And KT's helping Trudy." Patricia said. Eddie got up out of bed, and joined us in our conversation.

"Did I miss something?" Eddie asked. I pointed to the side of my head, and Eddie gave a knowing look. Fabian walked over to the panel, and put in the combination. The door opened. Fabian sat at the desk, Alfie, and Patricia sat on the couch, Eddie stood by the panel that leads to the tunnels, and I sat on the table.

"Amber, wanna tell them why we're here?" Fabian asked. I nodded, and told the others the story.

"Wait a minuet! I've read a book in here about a glowing book! Alfie said, and walked over to a book shelf, and scanned it. He grabbed the book her was looking for, handed it to Fabian. I saw the title of the book was _The Chosen One_. Nina?

"Alfie, this book has nothing to with this! It only talks about Nina." Fabian said, turning towards Alfie, after skimming the pages.

"No, not the front! Here..." Alfie said, and tuned the pages to the back half. Fabian gave the book an intense stare, while reading.

"Well? What does it say?" Patricia asked, getting inpatient.

"It says...there's another Chosen One." Fabian said. Wait! WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Eddie yelled, with wide eyes.

"But Nina's the Chosen One! That's where you get the name Chosen _One_!" I said, enhancing the _one_, and stood up.

"Guys! Let me finish reading!" Fabian said. After 5 minuets, we all got impatient.

"Ok, how about we call this meeting to an end, and we have one later, and you can tell us what you found?" I asked Fabian. He looked up from the book, at me.

"I guess we could do that." Fabian said, getting up, and closing the book. Patricia pressed the button to open the panel. I walked back up to my room to see Nina there.

"Nina! There you are! Why didn't you come down to you know where?" I asked her. I sat next to her, on her bed.

"I'm organizing the new student's schedules. What did I miss?" She asked. I told her about what happened in the newbie's bedroom. "A book? They have a flying, glowing book?" She asked, slowly. I nodded. "Sadly, this doesn't surprise me." Nina said.

"And...there's one more thing." I said. Uh oh.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Well, we went down into the study, and Alfie found a book on the Chosen One, and..." I trailed off. Just say it, Millington!

"And...what?" Nina asked.

"And, there's another Chosen One." I said.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! OK, SO, SORRY THAT WAS KINDA SHORT! I WAS GONNA DO ONE MORE OF EMMA'S POV, BUT I TRIED IT, AND GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! SO, I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
